Everlasting Blood Stains
by Flaring Desires
Summary: She kept a secret, from friends, family, even the one she found to love.But when he met her, the secret was lost... Can she stop him from telling everyone? Or will the whole mess reveal by itself? But the big question was... why did he care so much? AU
1. Chapter 1

_Okay... I'm not really sure what to talk about here... Oh! Right, this is my first story! The point of views will vary depending on the situation and please don't hate me if it's not good..._

_Summary:She kept a secret, from friends, family, even the one she found to when he met her, the secret was lost... Can she stop him from telling her mom? Or will the whole mess reveal by itself? But the big question was... why did he care so much?_

_Anyhow, Enjoy!_

* * *

_Everlasting Blood Stains_

_Lying with a mask in place_

_._

_._

I stood stock still as teens entered the double doors. With smiles and smirks upon their lips, they chattered side by side and into the school doors. With a slight sigh, I walked through the doors and headed for my homeroom class. This was going to be another day of hell... I clutched my backpack strap and swiftly strode down the hall until I found a room with the numbers 245 imprinted on the side sign. Shyly, I opened the door and found various eyes glance my way, including my teacher.

For once, he was on time and not reading his little orange novel. He wore a black dress shirt and a pair of faded jeans; his shirt tucked in, his silver hair tipped to the right side of his head, a mask over his face and nose, and a piece of cloth covering his right eye. With an acknowledging nod, he greeted me good morning and I waved nervously, then walked to a table near the window.

I took my seat and stared out into the field of forest green grass. Peacefully thinking, I didn't notice the blond sneaking up behind me until she swiftly circled her arms about my neck.

"Sup Forehead!" She gave a cheeky grin before adding: "How was your weekend, and will you stop wearing those tacky long sleeved clothes in the middle of summer? I swear, you're going to die of heat stroke."

Slightly turning my head to meet her gaze, I plastered a smile on my lips. "Mhmm... I just like long sleeved shirts. Is that so wrong?"

She released her hold on me and pouted. "It's wrong to have a fashion like that. You're never going to get a boyfriend if you keep dressing like that!" She placed her hands on her hips, a small smirk embedded on her face. "Tenten! Get over here and tell Sakura that it's important to dress like a girl!"

She called over a brunette with her hair placed into two buns and her chocolate brown eyes glinted in amusement. She wore a light green t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She gave a smile and walked over with another girl in tow.

I heard the brunette sigh. "Why do you even wear that stuff... Even Hinata's not too shy to show off her figure." She pointed to the girl next to her with waist-length black hair with a violet hue. Her pearly white eyes were locked to the floor showing her embarrassment. She wore a purple V-neck shirt and a white tank top underneath it; a pair of jeans hugged her slim figure.

Hinata flushed. "I j-just don't want to wear a dress... Anything to revealing is..." She looked toward the door and Ino and Tenten smirked.

I turned in that direction and saw a glimpse of a blonde teen and another teen with dark onyx hair. It was only for a second, but... the black haired teen looked like he was always putting up a charade... A mask...

I looked back to Hinata and saw her face turn several shades of red in about three seconds. "Are you alright Hinata? Your face is all red." I pointed to her cheeks and she turned away in embarrassment.

I heard the sound of the first period bell ring and our teacher sighed. "You're dismissed to first period everyone." Gosh, Kakashi was so laid back... he barely does anything...

"Crap... Biology time..." Tenten muttered under her breath and we all walked out into the busy hallway. "For real, Orochimaru sensei is so freaky... HE FREAKIN' HISSES!" Tenten yelled and most of the girls stared at us. I hung my head and kept walking with my friends, my first class was Konoha history with Asuma sensei and I didn't have biology until third period.

I felt a nudge on my right arm and looked up to see the smiling face of my blonde friend. "Cheer up. I promise to go get ice cream after school and I'll ask Hinata and Tenten, alright?"

Panic rose in my mind. "N-No! Yo-You don't ha-have to Ino... I have work after school." I lied and she frowned.

"I thought you only had work on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" She stared at me and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go get ice cream with you... but it has to be fast..." I muttered and adjusted my backpack strap just a tad. I saw the blonde, happy with my answer, nod and give a grin.

"You better remember Forehead. Your last class is Calculus and it's with the juniors. Hinata will make you remember-" She stopped talking and stared right in front of her. I followed her gaze and sighed, right in front of us was none other than the group of the four hottest juniors...

The group consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde that I had glimpsed in the classroom. He was known for his hyperactive character and his friendliness. He's always happy even though he lives alone. Although he was kind and really loud, his grades were about almost passing...

Next was Hyuga Neji, he was known for his grades and athletic abilities. Also part of the Huyga clan and Hinata's cousin. I don't know a lot about him, but they say he doesn't talk very much and his herd of fan girls pissed him off every day.

Nara Shikamaru was next, known to the school as the smartest genius and a lazy good-for-nothing teen that does nothing but sleep. He thought most women were 'troublesome' and he only uses his smarts for super awesome plans or something else...

Then last was Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of the Uchiha clan, and the one to inherit all the money and business of his father's company. I know that his parents died suddenly and he was left alone at a young age... right now he was under the care of his brother, Itachi. Beside all of that, he's known as the intellectual teen and his athletic ability challenged even Neji. He was the one we had seen in the classroom with Uzumaki-san. He also has about half the female population at his knees, that included most of the school's girls...

I don't get why girls like him even though he gives off that dangerous aura... It's like he wants to kill someone... or some people... He goes through the effort to tell them to back off, yet they get even closer... I don't get girls...

Sighing, I pulled on Ino's sleeve. "Let's go, we have class."

I saw Ino blink before cursing at the clock. "Damn! We're late for class!"

.

.

The bell rang and signaled for last period. I stood up and gathered all of my things and walked out into the hallway, heading for my calculus class with Hinata. The reason that we were in the class with juniors was because we received the choice to either skip this years calculus class or go to the juniors class. It was actually a lot more of a challenge.

I found the class and Hinata was sitting in the back with an empty desk by her. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Don't make me have to drag you to the front gate, Sakura." She gave a smile and I shuddered. She gave off the cute and innocent type of aura, but when you knew her too well, she was actually evil...

I saw all the juniors walk in and I hid from their gazes. I hated all the attention I got just from being in this class, and the wost part was that the group of four was in this class...

I saw Uchiha Sasuke walk in with his three best friends and I shuddered. Tearing my gaze away from them, I quietly conversed with Hinata about what she did over the weekend.

"Hmm? Oh, we went our beach house. It was so much fun!" her voice was soon drowned out by our teacher.

He stood up from his position on the chair and sighed. "Turn to page 356 and do problems 6-30, evens only with a partner." Then he sat back down and he ran a hand through his silver hair. Yes, it was our homeroom teacher, Kakashi sensei.

"Man," I heard Uzumaki-san groan from behind me, "He never let's us do anything fun..."

.

.

"So what ice cream parlor is it going to be this time, Ino?" Tenten crossed her arms and leaned against the car seat. With Ino at the driver's seat, Tenten at shotgun, and Hinata and I in the back of the red Porsche, we drove down to town square.

I heard Ino giggle. "The new one on Main street. I heard that they sell the best ice cream in Konoha."

We reached the parlor and I stared in amazement. The parlor wasn't too big, but at a decent size, a large window covered the front of the building, and there was an outdoor area for people to eat in the warm summer breeze. The outdoor area had various tables and umbrellas to cover the top of the tables, giving the people shade.

"Hm... Let's get going." Ino locked her car and we walked inside. Sure the outside was great, but the inside was so colorful. The walls were painted a light periwinkle and the tables were in the middle with a few booths on the side, attached to the walls. The counter was displayed to show cakes and other types of ice cream.

We all ordered and ate at a booth near the door, I heard my friends talk about the latest gossip and they laughed together. "Did you hear about Fumi? She possible gave her virginity to Haru last week. It was all over the school!" Ino said in a hushed whisper.

I heard the door chimes, signaling a customer, then I heard Ino cough and squeal. I decided to ignore her until she slapped my arm, hard...

"Ow! That hurt Ino." I said and I looked up to find none other than the group of four ordering ice cream. I bet they felt our gazes, because they all turned around and stared at our table.

Uzumaki-san blinked before asking, "Hey, aren't you Haruno Sakura, that Honor student that came to Konoha high and is the top student?" He pointed to me and I nodded nervously.

I saw him grin from ear to ear. "Hey, can we eat with you guys?"

I heard Hinata cough and she turned to face me. "S-Say n-no!" She said in a hushed whisper.

Ino and Tenten smirked and faced the four guys. "Alright. Since Hinata is Neji's cousin."

I placed my arm around the panic stricken Hinata. "You guys are evil..." I whispered and they just smirked back. They sat in front of us and I continued to eat in silence, trying to stay out of the conversation.

"So, how do you like Konoha, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and I choked on my spit.

I blinked at him and he stared back with a smile. "I'm fine with it." I saw the blonde cock his head in confusion.

"Why don't you stay in the dorms?" Neji asked and I felt my eyes widen. They're ganging up on me! I could feel all their eyes on me, including all three of my friends. Our school was a private school so some of the kids didn't live here. They can live in the dorms and focus on their studies, in the weekends, they either went out to the plaza or they threw parties that lasted for hours.

"Yeah Sakura? Why don't you stay in the dorms?" Ino asked, a worried look on her face.

I forced a smile. "My parents want me to live at home until college." I played with my spoon and added: "My parents are worried that I won't keep my grades up if I stay at the dorms." Lying through my teeth, I kept that smile on my face.

"Hey, don't you have to go home, Sakura? It's already five." Ino asked and my eyes widened. I had forgotten about the time. Now I was sure to not make it out through the night.

I panicked. "I-I ha-have to g-go!"

I saw Sasuke stand up. "I can drive you." I stared at amazement as he stared back with those emotionless obsidian eyes.

"HAHA! TEME'S BEING NICE TO A GIRL FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE!" Naruto laughed and I stared in shock. Why was he offering to drive me, of all people, why me?

"Shut the fuck up dobe." He muttered and he walked toward the door, then stopped as he opened it halfway. He looked over his shoulder at me and asked. "Are you coming? I thought you had to go home."

I stood up in a frenzy of movements and picked up my backpack that I had forgotten to leave in Ino's car. I walked through the door and Sasuke followed from behind me. I stared at his car, a black that looked like it could cost a fortune, and he walked over to the driver's seat. I opened the passenger seat door and sat inside with him.

"Where's your house?" He asked and turned on the car's engine. The smooth hum of the car brought me to gaze around.

"I live on Elm street. House number 5687, in the neighborhood near Amerhime street." I told him and he nodded.

We sat in silence until Sasuke said, "Why do you need to go home so early." It wasn't a question, he said it as he meant me to answer him truthfully. Damn his stupid Uchiha arrogance.

"I just have to... My parent's will get worried if I don't." I lied and shifted my gaze toward the window. We passed other cars and houses on the way near my house.

When we reached my house, I stayed in the car, "Thanks for driving me home." I smiled and I saw him frown. I blinked in confusion and he stared at me with those piercing onyx eyes.

"Why do you fake your smiles, and you seem to be dreading going here so soon." My eyes widened as his words processed in my mind. He knew... how could he read me so well...?

I panicked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your smiles are fake. You might be able to fool my friends and your's, but you can't fool me." He pointed to the house and added: "Why do you lie to everyone around you?"

I got out of the car and leaned down to meet his gaze. "Don't get mixed up in my life, Uchiha-san. If you or anyone else does, you'll wish you never met me..." I closed the door and walked up to the door of my house.

Once I had closed the door, I heard the engine of his car and I sighed in relief, leaning against the door, until a glass bottle flew and hit me in the arm. I winced in pain as the shard embedded themselves into my arm, then I looked up to meet the blue gaze of my step father.

His hair was a deep brown hue and his crystal blue eyes displayed anger. "Why the hell are you late. Do I have to punish you again?" His eyes blazed and I looked up at him in panic.

"N-No father, I w-was just staying after sch-school! For-Forgive me, I di-didn't m-mean to make y-you an-angry!" I stuttered and he knealed down at me to meet my gaze.

"Oh, is that all?" He gave a smile and I stared in shock and fear. A slap hit my cheek and I looked away. "Don't lie, Sakura. You're making me angry." I looked into his eyes and saw the blaze grow darker.

"I'm sorry dad... I'll be a good girl... I promise..." I felt tears come to my eyes as he picked up my arm and slammed me to the wall. I kept back a strangled scream in pain as he twisted my arm back.

"Don't give me that shit, Sakura. I saw that car in front of our house. Do you want me to tell your mother what a bad girl you've been?" I saw the gleam in his eyes and I tried to keep back a gasp.

I shook my head and he released his hold on me. "Go clean yourself up or your mother will find out. Remember, if you tell her, she, your friends, everyone, will die."

I stood up only to wince in pain at the bruises all over my body. I walked up to my room and into the bathroom. Picking up a tweezer from on the counter, I picked out the shards from in my arm, then cleaned the wound with alcohol. Wrapping bandages around it, I winced in pain as the blood continued to flow through my upper arm.

After I had finished that, I checked the bruise on my arm that my father had twisted. It was purple...

I sighed, tears falling freely down my cheeks. "It's for mom..." I reminded myself.

.

.

* * *

_So? Did you like it or hate it? Tell me if I should continue or not._

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry... It's been a while and I had like so much stuff to do over the week. First off, my cousin came over and she like busted my computer... I absolutely hate her... Then my friend Dianne got kicked out of her dorm because she trashed her dorm room and her roommate was so freakin' pissed. After she told me that, I let her stay at my dorm and I thought they would have made up in a week... I guess I was wrong... After that was sorted out, Brandon, my other cousin, came to see me and I was so pissed off at him for coming that I broke my laptop. OOPS!_

_Anyway, I'm so sorry. And just so you know, I changed the summary because I didn't really like it... HAHAHA!_

_Summary: She kept a secret, from friends, family, even the one she found to when he met her, the secret was lost... Can she stop him from telling her mom? Or will the whole mess reveal by itself? But the big question was... why did he care so much?_

_PLEASE ENJOY! IT'S IN SASUKE'S P.O.V!_

* * *

_Everlasting Blood Stains_

_Just something about her_

_._

_._

"What the hell do you think you guys can accomplish by throwing another crack-headed party..." I asked, I was sure my eyes were blazing. I saw the dobe grin that stupid grin of his and give me a thumbs up.

With the grin still in place he stated. "We were gonna ask some of the sophomores to come. Maybe even that shy Honor student." After he had mentioned the honor student, he dazed off and globs of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms and leaning into his chair. "Idiots..." I heard him trail off then I raised a brow. "Her name was Sakura, right? She seems to be really shy, so I'm not sure if the party would suite her taste."

"But Ino would definitely come. I could ask Hinata if she would want to come..." Neji placed a hand on his cheek and leaned his arm against the desk.

With my head turned to face nothing in particular, I stared. What kind of secret could that girl be hiding... Is it life threatening? I placed a hand to lean against the surface of the desk and placed it on my cheek. No... Probable not something that serious... May-

Cut off by a fit of giggles, I sighed and looked up to face the one and only female in the entire boarding school that made me gag seven-teen times in a row...

Sighing irritatedly, I asked: "What the hell do you want, Karin." I stared at her as she placed a hand on her hip, pouting in a very disturbing way.

I saw her auburn eyes glint and I mentally slapped myself. She flipped her crimson hair that looked like it was cut by a five year old, and a humph was heard. "You were the one staring at me the entire time and you act like you did absolutely nothing? Honestly... acting like you aren't lusting for me... you don't have to hide it, Sasuke-kun." She pushed up her black rectangle glasses and crossed her arms.

I felt my eye twitch and resisted the urge to indent a hole in her already ugly face. "Go. The. Fuck. Away." I hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you want a new face job or do you have a death wish..."

I saw her shiver and I inwardly snarled. "Your turning me on. Do you know that?" Her face flushed, she leaned down so we were face to face. From the corner of my eye, I saw the dobe's eyes widen. Then a smirk took the place of his shock.

"Get away from me and leave me the fuck alone." I seethed. I pushed her away from my personal space and she blinked.

Narrowing her eyes, she asked. "Why don't you like me?" She tried to hitch up her already short skirt and I groaned in annoyance. Why don't girls get the hint to leave a guy alone...

"Cause you're a slut and I don't like you in any way or any form." I stopped myself from growling the words. I could see her blush in embarrassment and she humphed.

"You will be mine." She muttered and walked away into the crowd of her stupid flunkies.

I heard the dobe cough. "So... We up for that party or what?" We stared at the blonde and all of us sighed.

.

.

With the crowd of girls staring at our table, I sighed and shoved food into my mouth with an irritated sigh. It always happens at lunch, they stare, we glare and growl. Yet it turns them on. What the fuck... Naruto's the only one who turns around to wave once in a while. That's why he's the retard...

"God... Can't I eat and not have girls stare at me at lunch for _once_ in my life?" Turning to give a menacing glare, they shivered and then they started to squeal in satisfaction.

Hearing Shikamaru groan, I stared at his slumped form on the lunch table. "Will they shut up for like ten minutes..."

Naruto continued to shove various food items into his mouth and I saw some of the girls stare in shock. Stiffing a smirk, I saw the dobe's eyes flash when a girl stared at his cup of ramen. "Do they not like what they're seeing? Is my eating disturbing?" He asked and I grunted.

"Asshole... They think you're a freak. Who the fuck eats that much?" Neji placed a fork full of salad into his mouth and I stared at the two bickering pair. Nothing ever changes at this school... It's the same routine every single day. No one notices how things seem to repeat itself and then start a new cycle.

A flash of pastel pink brought my attention to the double doors. I only knew one person with that kind of hair color. Getting up, I picked up my backpack and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going, teme?" I heard the blonde ask. Turning my head to face him over my shoulder, I stared casually.

"I'll be back before lunch ends. I have something to do." I replied and I headed for the direction I had seen her head in.

Walking past halls and doors, I ended up hiding behind a corner with that girl and another guy standing in front of her. Tuning my ears to hear the conversation, I listened intently to their words. What could she be hiding from all of her friends...

"I'm guessing this is your letter?" I heard her soft voice ask and I saw her hold up a piece of folded white printer paper, the slip between her fingertips. She stared back at the already sweating guy and she shoved it into her jean pocket. Her long sleeved grey shirt under a plain orange T-shirt. Does she always wear such weird clothes in the middle of the summer?

I caught a glimpse of the other teen. His hair was short and spiky and brown, his plain hazel eyes showed panic. I saw him gulp and he started shakily. "I-I've always liked you, Haruno-san. I was always staring at you from afar." Keeping his blush in tact, he continued. "Staring at that far away look in your eyes made me want to get to know you more. S-So I-I wa-want t-to ask you som-something, Haru-Haruno-san... Will you be with me? Will you let me get to know you better?"

She dropped her head, then everything was silent for a long time. I forgot about the time, forgot about the place and scene, all I could do was watch as she faced him again and I saw her face, an invisible wall covering her true character.

She stared at the blushing guy and stated,"Do you really want to be with me? Do you want to sacrifice your family, friends, everything just to be with me?" I saw her eyes stare back steadily at his widened gaze. "If you and I were to be together, sempai, you would lose all of the things dear and near to your heart. Do you really want to make that kind of sacrifice?"

After a moment of silence, I saw her turn and begin to walk my way, I stiffened. "WAIT!" The other guy's panicked yelp stopped her in her tracks and I mentally sighed in relief.

"What if I was willing to do all of that? Would you be with me, Haruno-san?"

She turned so I couldn't see her expression, but I heard her soft, sincerely sad, voice echo through my ears. "I can't return your feelings, sempai." She paused and I heard the other teen stifle a pained gasp. "What if I were to say that? Would you stop talking to me?"

He nodded and she drew a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't know anything about you, I don't hold feelings for you, and I can't be with you." I saw her sincerely sorry smile and my eyes widened.

The guy hung his head and sighed, keeping back his tears, he faced her once again. "Thank you for telling me, Haruno-san. I'm sorry to have taken time out of your day..." He strode down the opposite side of the hall and I heard his footsteps fade.

To think she turned him down so fiercely... She stared in the direction the boy had went and I heard her stifle a small sob. Then I heard her mutter: "How many hearts must I break before I can find the one who will actually get what I mean and stay clear away from me? When will something stay with me forever, promise to be with me... forever..." Her voice trailed away and I decided to leave my hiding place.

"So you want someone to stay with you?" I asked and I saw her whirl around on her heels, surprise evident in her light green eyes. "Why did you turn him down, then? What if he was the one?" I asked and I narrowed my eyes fractionally.

"You were eavesdropping?" I heard her gasp and I sighed with a small nod.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I stared back evenly at her intensely flaring green orbs. "There are only somethings in life that can promise to hold the same feelings for you."

She hung her head and I heard the soft utter of her words. "Nothing ever stays the same forever... I could promise to pledge my life to someone that I love but... things happen and people age, eventually, we die, leaving the ones we love and turning to the afterlife..." Her soft words made me think about my parents.

"That's not true." I mustered up and said them with indignant arrogance. "People that pass away, they never actually leave. They stay with you." I lifted a hand and placed it over her beating heart, on the area where her pulse was felt on my palm. "They stay with you in your heart and they continue to watch you from far away."

The surprise was there alright, but that soon changed to unbelief. "You may think that, Uchiha-san, but are your parents still with you?" I stiffened at her flatly said words, removing my hand.

"Heh, I'm glad you were the only one to ask me that..." I muttered and hung my head. "No one's ever asked me that before, but I'm glad you were the one, because they are with me." I narrowed my eyes at her and I hissed. "I vow to find out what your little _problem_ is, Sakura Haruno, and when I find out that it's life threatening," I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'll tell _everyone_."

I lifted from our position and she hissed. "Stay away from me, unless you want a death wish, you had better leave me alone, Uchiha."

I turned around and walked back to the lunch room. "We'll see about that..."

I've already lost everything. What more could I lose? My life? Tch. It means nothing now.

.

.

The lights were blaring and the whole lounge room was filled with teens, dancing to the beat of the music, or sitting at counters, drinking to their hearts content. The smell of alcohol was wafting the air and teens shakily walked around, looking for dance partners.

Sitting on the couch, I saw the dobe snicker and I sighed as he slumped down on the couch with me. "Why don't you find a dance partner, air head..." I heard him gasp, his face flush, he took another drink of his beer.

"Whoa dude... are you... like... gay or somethin'?" His words slurred to form a bundle of makeshift sounds.

I grunted and replied,"Fuck no." Sneering I asked, taking advantage of his drunken form. "Are you dobe?"

I heard another snicker,"OF COURSE I AM!" He yelled and I smirked. "Wait... what's it mean to be gay again?"

"You like girls, and you want to eat ramen for the rest of your life." I said in a hushed voice and I saw the grin that lit up on his face.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I saw him stand up and yell, a grin on his face. "I'M SOOOOOOO GAY! I WANT TO BE GAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" With awkward glances from other people, I laughed and he flopped down again.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "How many drinks Naruto." I stared at him and I saw his eyes widened, his blue orbs were glazed over from him being drunk.

I heard him snicker and I stared. "Hehe... don't tell Neji, but I've had like ten already..." He leaned against my shoulder and I sneered. Coming to the party was a bad idea... Shit..

Grabbing his arm and putting in on my shoulder, I stood up with him next to me, shakily getting to his feet. "Shit... Now I have to take you back to our dorm... Ass..." I muttered and I made my way through the crowd until a girl met my gaze. Her eyes showing panic, she rushed into the crowd and I stared.

"WAIT! SAK-" I started only to get cut off by Neji.

"Hey Sasuke, are you taking the dobe back to your dorm?" He asked and I saw that he was still sober.

Sighing in relief, I nodded. Thinking of a great plan, I asked: "Can you take him back to our dorm? I have to chase someone down." I saw a smirk form on his lips and I glared.

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl..." I sighed and he laughed.

"Go get her then." He said and he lifted Naruto from my shoulder. I said my thanks and ran into the crowd, looking for any trace of pink or weird clothes. Eventually, I found her, sitting on a stool by a drunk Ino and a sober Hinata.

"Ino... I should leave soon..." I heard her say and I placed a hand on her shoulder. As I thought, she jumped from the contact and I smirked. She whirled around and I gave a smirk.

"Why are you here?" I asked, taking my hand off of her tensely shaking shoulder. She sighed and I quirked a brow in interest.

"Ino asked me- no... more like forced me to come here and I have to be heading home soon..." Her voice was soft, like always, and I heard the worry in her words.

Hinata smiled. "If you have to go home, Sakura, then I can watch over Ino so you can go home." She patted Sakura's shoulder and the purple haired teen kept the smile in place.

I smirked. "Want me to drive you home?" I asked and I saw her eyes widen, I stopped myself from laughing and I stared back at her. "Your house isn't that far away... so I can drive you."

She wanted to protest but with Hinata here, I bet she wanted to keep the girl out of our weird relationship, so she nodded and she stood up. Once we were at the door, she stopped and turned to face me, a frown on her face. "If you follow me, I promise to call the police..." Her voice was low, in a hushed whisper.

I grunted and gave a smirk. "Just to let you know, my uncle is the chief of the police force. I can have him investigate your house and then you would be caught red handed for what ever it is you were hiding."

"You wouldn't..." She hissed and I smirked.

"I will if you don't let me drive you home." A smirk still plastered to my lips, I placed my hands into my pockets and leaned against the wall. I saw her eyes flash beneath her lashes and she closed her eyes.

"You're really irritating, you know that?"

"Of course." I replied, a devilish smirk plastered on my face.

I saw her think about her situation and I stared at her figure. Even if she wore those tacky clothes, I could still see her nice curves that her jeans did well to cling to her hips, her waist was small and her form was petite.

"Hmm... Fine." She said and I looked up at her, smirking in triumph. "But you can't come in."

"Fine, fine. I said and we headed out the door and into the darkness of the night.

.

.

We reached her house, I got to take in it's appearance. Before, I had only focused on the door and the rosette, not the actual house itself. It was a normal house, two stories and a large oak tree in the front yard, a shadow was created from the leaves of the tree. The windows were plain and the house was made out of white stone, not brick. This was obviously a old house.

"Have a good night." She said, a small smile on her lips. I frowned and I noticed this was a truly sincere smile.

I stared at her and I saw her flush. "Why can't you smile like that all the time? It makes you look cute." I said and I felt heat creep up on my face. Turning to look at the tree, I avoided her shocked gaze.

"I don't hate you but I can't let you know anything about me..." She said and I cocked my head. With a small wave, she turned and walked up the steps and opened the door.

She didn't look behind to see if I had left, but I stared at her all the way until she had left into the confines of her house.

"Tch." I grunted, shoving my hands into my pockets. "What a weird girl..." I muttered and headed back to the school dorms. I stopped in my tracks and finally noticed something. "SHIT! NARUTO BETTER NOT PUKE ON THE CARPET!" I yelled and sprinted in the direction of the dorms.

.

.

* * *

_So? Love it hate it? Anyway, My updates will be around four to five days. Maybe a week. I have spring break soon so I promise to update lots!_

_Please review!_


End file.
